


Captures

by DreamingIce



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara recieves a little something while she's at the acadamy. MalInara hints. A little Valentines thing I whipped up. Post Objects in Space, Pre BDM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captures

Inara had decided that maybe today wasn't the best day to teach lessons. After the inattentiveness of the morning classes, she had given up on the thought of continuing into the afternoon.

These girls were still young and idealistic about the old Earth-That-Was holiday—Valentine's day. Not that she had been much different at their age, but she wasn't a fifteen-year-old anymore, and the idea no longer held sway over her.

That's what she told herself at least. But she still couldn't help but let her mind wander back to  _Serenity_. To it's crew, and more specifically, to an irritating captain.

No—those thoughts were dangerous waters for her to venture into. What were the rest of the crew doing? Kaylee was probably being unreasonably cheerful, hoping that Simon would kiss her. Simon would probably be blushing and stuttering around the lively mechanic worse than ever. Inara held back a smile, it would take a near miracle to get the young doctor over his shyness. Wash and Zoe... well, they probably haven't surfaced for much beyond food.

That only left Jayne, River, and Mal. River could be doing anything, Jayne was probably complaining about Kaylee's cheerfulness, and anything else he can think of.

And despite her resolution to not think about him, she couldn't help but wonder if Mal was think of her too. If he missed her. She knew she missed him.

She even missed the stupid arguments they used to have.

Inara was glad of the gentle knock on her door that broke into her thoughts. "Come in," she answers.

One of the younger girls pokes her head through the door, a smile plastered on her face. "Miss Serra, I was asked to give this to you," she informed her, pulling a small package from her back.

Inara hid her confusion behind her training, flashing a small smile to the girl as she took it. "Thank you."

The girl nods and backs back out. Inara hears the other girls waiting for her and sighs. Another for the stories, she's sure.

Turning her attention to the package in her hands, she searches for a card or address on it. Finding none, she carefully unwrapped it. A couple of captures fell out of it, along with a note. The captures immediately told her where it was from, Kaylee's voice ringing out from one that seemed to involve her, River and Simon.

She let a true smile break out, picking up the note.

 _Inara,_ it read,

_Just thought you might want to see how everybody's doing here, hence the captures. Yes, Kaylee's managed to keep out of trouble, amazingly. Everyone here misses you, 'Nara. (well, except maybe Jayne, but he's just horrific as always)_

_Mal._

Inara smiled sadly. She missed them too. But she'd had to leave. Kaylee had asked her why, and for once, she couldn't bring herself to explain it to the young woman. But she thought that Kaylee had guessed enough as it was.  _'Everyone here misses you.'_ As close as Mal would openly come to saying that  _he_  was the one who missed her. Typical of him though, hide his feelings behind the others.

Looking at the captures she ached to be there as well, laughing along with Zoe, Wash, Mal and River about Simon and Kaylee.

But she couldn't, she reflected as she placed the precious captures on her table.

She needed to do a lot more thinking before she set foot on  _Serenity_  again.

 


End file.
